Unexpected Visit
by Tortured Wings
Summary: Harry's curiosity gets the better of him when he hears a noise and decides to investigate. Who is it? And, more importantly, what do they want? M/M Slash Kiss scene! You were warned. One shot with my favourite pairing....


**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this one-shot I felt like writing...**  
**I kinda got bored._  
_So, to all Be Mine fans, I'm really sorry I haven't updated, but seeing as you've all waited so patiently, I present you with this :D**  
**_  
_Thanks,**

**~Katia x x x **__

* * *

Thump, thump, thump...

It was all Harry had been hearing for the past hour, lying in bed.  
_  
I'm trying to sleep here!_

It was driving him nuts.  
_  
Clunk, clunk, clunk..._

What on earth could it be?!

He gritted his teeth, and decided to investigate.  
_  
Clunk..._

He slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake up Ron and the other fellow Gryffindors.

He got out his wand, and whispered _"Lumos!"_

Harry grabbed a robe, and opened the door.

Harry wondered downstairs, and left the common room.  
_  
Clunk...clunk...clunk..._

He didn't know why he was so curious, but this urge to find out what it was, was overpowering.

After about an hour of wondering the castle, he finally came to a stop, and decided to turn back to  
the common room, deciding he imagined the sound.

When he turned back, he heard the sound again – knowing he didn't imagine it.

This time, it was more distinct – definitely coming from the library.

That put Harry at ease a little bit.

Probably some anxious first year forgot their notes and came back to look for them.

Still…

Harry cupped his hand around the light around his wand, trying not to scare off the intruder, or whoever it was...

Harry gently pushed open the Library door and then he saw it...

A tall, shadowy figure in a cloak, hiding their face.

Defiantly_ not_ a first year.

It was just now until Harry had remembered his invisibility cloak, which he forgot...

"Fuck," Harry cursed to himself.

He saw the figure get closer and closer...

He hid behind a bookshelf, while watching the intruder wander...what on _earth_ where they doing?!  
_  
Clunk_ and "Ah, Potter..." said a velvety voice.

"Fuck!" Harry whispered.

He looked up into the intruders face, and nearly screamed, and dropped his wand in shock.

It was Lucius Malfoy.

Death Eater, crazy, dangerous, and father to the biggest git on this side of the Atlantic.

Harry backed off, and ran for help but, with a wave of Lucius's wand, the door locked itself.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry spat. "And since when do you do your own dirty work?"  
Harry asked, gesturing to the bag of books in his hand.

Lucius crept closer to Harry, his cane gently tapping the floor... _clunk....clunk...  
_  
"Sometimes if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," he replied, picking up Harry's discarded wand.

"Case in point, Potter – _you._"

Harry frowned.

"What are you on about?"

Lucius came even closer to Harry, a bit _too_ close for comfort.

"Because now I get to do what I've been meaning to do for a while now."

Harry gulped.

"W-what?!"

Lucius smiled cunningly – probably the only time Harry had ever seen him smile, not smirk.

He reached out for Harry's face, and pushed some of his soft, sleek black hair behind his ear...

"This..." He whispered into Harry's ear.

Before Harry time to register what was going on, Lucius wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, pulled him in and crashed his lips down onto the boys'.

Harry was so caught off guard that not anything registered in his mind, apart from was that Lucius  
was an unexpectedly good kisser.

Unlike Ginny – whose kisses had always been short, sweet, and straight to the point – Lucius seemed to want the kiss to last forever, which was more than okay with Harry (looking back, Harry realized that he had was obviously going insane then).

He nibbled Harry's bottom lip gently, as if asking permission to deepen the kiss. And – tossing the rest of his sanity out the window – Harry allowed it.

"That," Lucius breathed, when they finally broke the kiss, "is what I really came for..."

Lucius smiled down at the boy, who had very red cheeks, and was panting.

Harry gasped as he realised he was partially hard, making him blush even deeper.

Lucius gave Harry his wand back that he dropped earlier and Lucius whispered "Be a good boy now, Potter..."

He kissed him on the lips again quickly, and vanished.

Harry looked around, making sure he was totally alone, he groaned and slowly sank to the floor again.  
_  
"What was I thinking!?"  
_  
Harry hit himself on the head, reminding himself that he didn't love Lucius _la-di-da_ fucking Malfoy.

He slowly made his way back to Gryffindor tower, trying to ignore the hardness in his trousers.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!!!!**

**x**


End file.
